Vou Casar!
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Naruto resolve contar a Tsunade que vai se casar! Espera aí, ele vai se casar com... Sasuke? *Shounen Ai. SasuNaru. Twoshot*
1. Part I

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence. Mas estou me candidatando a uma vaga na Akatsuki! Se eu conseguir capaz que rola dar uma pegada no bijuu do Gaara... 8DD

_**N/A:**_ Essa fanfic foi baseada na crônica "Árvore Genealógica" de Luís Fernando Veríssimo. TwoShot, dois capítulos e panz. A fic é TWT (ou seja, fora da linha temporal do anime, mas sem ser UA). Shounen ai, porque SasuNaru rox, falaí! /o/

* * *

**Vou Casar!**

Part I

Tsunade largou os papéis sobre a mesa e espreguiçou-se. Ela bem que estava tentando ler alguma coisa, mas aquela vida de Hokage era chata demais.

"_Preciso de sakê!"_ pensou, vasculhando as gavetas em busca de alguma garrafinha perdida.

Nada. Ela já havia tomado todo o sakê.

"_Droga! Okay, é só chamar a Shizune e..."_

- Tsunade-sama! – exclamou a recém-mencionada-em-pensamento, entrando na sala.

"_Whoa, Isso que é eficiência."_ Pensou a loira, alegre.

Não obstante, antes que Tsunade pudesse dizer algo, a morena continuou:

- Naruto-kun, está aqui para vê-la e...

- BAA-CHAAAN! – exclamou o loiro, entrando num rompante preto e laranja.

- Naruto... – sussurrou, o berro do garoto ainda ecoando em sua cabeça.

Naruto apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, estapeando-a, e mirou a Hokage com determinação:

- Eu vim te dizer uma coisa muito importante!

Tsunade piscou.

"_Lá vem besteira..."_

- Shizune, traz mais sakê pra mim, sim?

- Tsunade-sama! – a morena imediatamente repreendeu. – Agora não é...

- Shiiizuuuneee... – interrompeu, com uma expressão de tédio profundo.

Naruto coçou a cabeça, fitando o nada.

- Acho que é melhor trazer, Shizune-nee-chan...

As duas mulheres olharam para ele, estranhando. Naruto não olhou para nenhuma.

- Shizune, meu sakê?

- Está bem. – Shizune assentiu e saiu murmurando consigo mesma.

Tsunade apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cruzou as mãos, apoiando o rosto nelas.

- Muito bem, Naruto, o que foi?

O loiro respirou fundo e soltou de uma vez:

- Tsunade-baa-chan, vou me casar!

- ...

- Baa-chan? – chamou, estranhando o silêncio repentino.

A Godaime arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você está zoando né, pirralho?

- Eu não sou um pirralho! – protestou, cruzando os braços. – E é verdade. Vou casar.

Tsunade estreitou os olhos cor de mel e olhou ao redor, procurando algum indício de que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Naruto casar? Fala sério. Não que ela achasse que o loiro não fosse desencalhar um dia, mas ele era tão jovem! Aliás, ela nem sabia que ele estava namorando e de repente já ia casar?

Ele ainda estava olhando emburrado para ela. Certo. Iria assumir que aquilo era verdade e ver onde ia dar aquela história.

- Bem, que bom então, Naruto. Fico feliz por você! Quem é a garota?

Naruto desfez o ar emburrado e balançou a cabeça.

- Não é garota. Vou casar com um garoto. – ele sorriu. – O Sasuke!

Agora sim devia ser algum _genjutsu_. Aquele pirralho estava dizendo que ia casar com outro garoto? E o outro não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke? Como assim? O que ela andara perdendo?

- Você falou Sasuke... Ou foi meu cérebro que sofreu um pequeno surto psicótico?

Naruto retrocedeu um passo, instintivamente. A mulher o encarava como se fosse doida.

- Eu falei Sasuke...

- SHIIIZUUUNEEE! – berrou, levantando-se bruscamente. – MEU SAKÊÊÊ!

- Agh, não grita assim! – Naruto reclamou, as mãos tapando os ouvidos.

- Com o Sasuke?

- Sim.

- Aquele filhote de Uchiha?

- É.

- Que tem o _sharingan_?

- É!

- Que tem um cabelo que parece um traseiro de pato?

- Heheheh, você também notou isso?

- Eeh, tem certeza de que vai casar com Uchiha Sasuke?

- Sim! – assentiu entusiasticamente. – Por que, Baa-chan?

Ela sentou-se novamente, parecendo confusa. E então Shizune voltou com a garrafa de sakê.

- Oh, finalmente!– Tsunade exclamou, servindo-se afobadamente da bebida.

Assim que Shizune saiu, balançando negativamente a cabeça, Naruto indagou, desconfiado:

- Então, por quê? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Nada não... – a Hokage colocou a mão na testa. – Só minha visão que está um pouco turva. E meu coração, que talvez dê uma parada. No mais, está tudo ótimo!

Naruto piscou seus grandes olhos azuis e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Tsunade_-_baa-chan, se você tiver algum problema em relação a isto, melhor falar logo...

- Problema? – indagou, servindo-se de mais uma quantia exagerada de sakê. – Problema nenhum. Só... Achei que _um dia_, num futuro meio distante, você ia ter uma esposa. _Só isso_.

- Ahn... Eu vou ter uma esposa... – o loiro ponderou, apoiando a mão sob o queixo. – Só que uma esposa... Meio macho... Ou um marido meio fêmea... – ele sacudiu a cabeça para clarear aquela idéia esquisita. – Resumindo: um marido quase fêmea, tendendo a uma esposa quase macho!

Aquilo não parecia correto. Mentalmente ele podia ver o _Teme _estreitando os olhos malignamente diante daquela definição. Acordou de seus devaneios com a risada da Godaime.

- Hmm... Então vocês estão namorando escondido, eeh? – ela perguntou, as faces ficando rosadas por causa do álcool.

- Ahn, é, sim! Mais ou menos...

- Aah, não acredito que o pequeno Uchiha problemático tirou sua inocência e...

- Tsunade-baa-chan! – Naruto exclamou, ficando da cor dos cabelos de Gaara, e apontou um dedo para a mulher. – Não fale essas coisas obscenas!

Por sua vez, Tsunade já estava viajando enquanto bebia.

- Own, qual de vocês... Qual... – ela rapidamente colocou a mão no nariz, estancando um sangramento.

- Eeeehhh... No que você tá pensando, sua hentai?

- Nada, nada! Não precisa fazer essa cara...

- Humph. – Naruto novamente cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Ahen... Bem, e por que vocês decidiram deixar de me esconder isso e veio me contar que vão casar?

- Ora! Porque vai ser casamento! Só vão estar algumas pessoas amigas, tudo muito discreto... – disse, a expressão pensativa. – Não é pra sair alardeando, Baa-chan!

- Aff... Quem costuma sair berrando por aí é você! – retrucou, ofendida. – Mas então... Quando vai ser o casório?

- Não tem data ainda. Em alguns meses, acho.

- Certo. – ela disse, notando que a garrafinha já estava chegando ao fim. – Vai chamar o Jiraiya?

- Claro!

- Quando for falar com ele me avisa.

- Por quê? – Naruto estranhou.

- Por nada. – ela suspirou, olhando para o teto. – Só pra eu poder desacordá-lo com antecedência...

- Você acha que o Ero-sennin não vai aceitar?

Ela bateu o punho na mesa, fazendo-a estremecer perigosamente.

- Claro que vai aceitar! Lógico que vai... – parou, pensativa. – Só não sei... Se ele vai sobreviver... Mas isso também é uma bobagem! Ele morre sabendo que você achou sua cara-metade...

Naruto balançou os braços no ar, rindo.

- Tsunade-baa-chan, que besteira... Hoje em dia... Praticamente todos os meus amigos são gays...

- ...

- ...

- Mesmo?

Naruto assentiu.

- Que... Estranho...

A Hokage levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativa. Como assim quase todos eram gays?

"_Eu digo que essa vida de Hokage é chata... O que adianta ser a líder dessa budega se não fico sabendo as novidades?"_

- Hmm... Só espero que tenha sobrado algum que não seja... Sabe, pra Sakura...

- Mas a Sakura-chan já tá namorando! – Naruto exclamou, a loira não sabia de nada mesmo.

- A Sakura, namorando? – Tsunade parou de andar, voltou pra mesa e balançou a garrafinha esperando que tivesse algum restinho de sakê. – Ela não me falou nada... Quem é?

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Uma tal de Karin.

A Hokage ergueu o olhar bêbado para ele, lentamente.

- Como?

- Karin.

- Ah, bom, que susto. – disse, com um sorrisinho bobo. – Pensei que você tivesse falado Karin.

- Tsunade-baa-chan!

Ela balançou a mão, como se dissesse para o loiro sossegar.

- Tá, tá, tudo bem... Se vocês são felizes. Mas pensei que algum dia ia ver vocês com filhos. – Suspirou. – Um mini-Naruto aprontando pela vila. Sem falar no Sasuke tentando reconstruí o clã e coisa e tal... Mas assim não dá.

- Por que não? – Naruto quis saber, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, distraído. – Eu e o Sasuke queremos dois filhos...

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

_**N/A:**_ Não sei fazer fics de humor! ¬¬' Reviews? 8D

_Naruto:_ E cade o Teme na história? o.ô  
_Sasuke:_ O melhor vem no final, Dobe. u.u  
_Hokuto:_ Como assim? 8D O Gaara não tá nessa fic... ;x  
_Sasuke:_ ... ¬¬  
_Hokuto:_ Sasukemon aparece no próximo... ((runs)) /o/


	2. Part II

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence. Ainda estou me candidatando a uma vaga na Akatsuki! Hmm... Itachi-sama... ;3

_**N/A:**_ Esse ficou maiorzinho :D Sasuke-baka tá nesse, então se não curte shounen-ai e mesmo assim ler, não venha reclamar depois. u.ú

* * *

**Vou Casar!**

Part II

Sasuke saiu do Ichiraku irritado. Onde estava o Dobe? Já fazia meia hora que estava esperando e nada do loiro chegar. O combinado era simples: Sasuke contaria a novidade para Kakashi e Naruto para a Hokage, depois se encontrariam no Ichiraku.

Entretanto, o loiro obviamente não era prático como Sasuke – que simplesmente contou a Kakashi em poucas palavras e saiu rapidamente antes que o sensei fizesse qualquer especulação.

E foi caminhando perdido em pensamentos aborrecidos que o jovem Uchiha acabou chegando ao escritório da Hokage.

- Espere, Sasuke-kun...! – pediu Shizune, ao ver o moreno passando, mas foi ignorada.

Sasuke simplesmente abriu a porta da sala de Tsunade e entrou, com sua pose superior.

- ...Dois filhos... – Naruto ia dizendo para a mulher, mas se interrompeu quando notou quem entrara na sala. – Teme!

- Dobe. – grunhiu, olhando diretamente para o loiro.

- Ohh! – fez Tsunade, levantando-se, seu olhar bêbado e feliz mirou o Uchiha. – Se não é o noivo quase fêm_-nhfmonph_!!

Naruto rapidamente colocara a mão sobre a boca dela.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Só não foi do jeitinho maligno que Naruto imaginara porque o moreno não tinha ouvido a frase inteira.

- He he he... – o loiro soltou um risinho sem graça. – Ela tá muito bêbada, Sasuke, não liga não...

- _Nhphchomhpf!_

- Ahn? Ah! – ele afastou a mão. – Foi mal, Baa-chan!

- Aff... - a Godaime sentou-se novamente.

- Tsunade-sama! – Shizune apareceu na porta, olhando de viés para o Uchiha. – Tudo bem por aqui?

- Hmm? Ah, não! – exclamou, agitando desoladamente a garrafinha vazia. – Traz mais sakê, Shizune. E traz logo duas garrafas. – disse, mirando o Uchiha. É, ia precisar de muita bebida mesmo.

Dessa vez a morena foi sem contestações. Tsunade agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

- Você ainda não terminou aqui, Dobe? – o moreno estava perguntando, mal-humorado, aproximando-se de Naruto.

- Ah, Teme, é que... Que... – piscou confuso. Como é que a mulher o enrolara ali todo aquele tempo mesmo?

Tsunade arqueou as sobrancelhas para eles, inconformada.

- Pra um casal... – começou, atraindo a atenção dos dois. – Vocês são bem sem graça, sabiam?

- Como assim? – Naruto quis saber, ignorando o olhar arreliado de Sasuke sobre si. Ele sabia que o moreno queria ir embora logo, mas não podia evitar.

Tsunade levantou-se mais uma vez, com todo o equilíbrio que o álcool em suas veias permitia.

- Ora, o Sasuke acabou de chegar! Sendo o seu namorado ele devia abraçá-lo, no mínimo...

- Hn. – fez o moreno, um meio sorriso de escárnio pairando em seus lábios. Demonstrações públicas de afeto? Não, não eram para ele.

Naruto deu de ombros. Tsunade pareceu entender.

- Certo! Então, Naruto, _você_... – apontou-lhe um dedo para dar ênfase – Deveria pular nele e abraçá-lo! Ahan, ahan!

Sasuke cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos quando Naruto fez uma careta para ele.

- Vamos, garoto! – exclamou a Hokage. – Diga "Sasuke-chan!" e abrace-o, assim! – ela envolveu os braços em torno do loiro, para demonstrar.

- Gaah! – exclamou, sendo asfixiado no abraço. – Ar... Ossos... Quebrando... Perfurando... Órgãos... Haaahh...

Sasuke descruzou os braços e apertou os punhos, franzindo o cenho. O _sharingan _automaticamente ativado. A mulher estava apertando o Dobe – _seu Dobe_ – contra aqueles peitos enormes!

- Tsu... Tsunade... Baa-chan... – arquejou, quando a Hokage enfim o soltou. E então sussurrou para ela: – Cuidado, o Sasuke é ciumento e...

- Eu _não_ sou ciumento, Dobe. – resmungou desativando o _sharingan_, tinha ouvido perfeitamente o sussurro. Ciumento! Logo ele, Uchiha Sasuke, ciumento? Não, ele _não_ era ciumento.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça, rindo.

- Teme! Você tem ciúmes até da Kyuubi...

Aí Sasuke ficou ofendido.

- Por que eu teria ciúme de um demônio-raposa imbecil?

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – Tsunade exclamou, levantando a mão. – Porque a Kyuubi está 24 horas por dia, ou seja, o tempo todo dentro do Naruto! E acho que você não pode ficar todo esse tempo dentro dele... Se bem que o seu dentro é diferente já que...

- BAA-CHAN!!

- ...

- O quê? – ela perguntou, inocente. – Ah! Já entendi... SasUKE, como não notei antes? Ele que fica por...

Sasuke lançou um olhar gélido para a loira.

- ...

- ...

Silêncio.

E então Tsunade colocou a mão no nariz interrompendo um novo sangramento.

- Baa-chan!

- Aff...

Antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita Shizune voltou.

- Meu sakê! – a Godaime exclamou, feliz.

- Sasuke... – disse o loiro, baixinho, escondendo o rosto na blusa do outro. – Ela tá tentando me traumatizar?

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu uns tapinhas nas costas do menor como se isso pudesse tranqüilizá-lo.

- ...

Tsunade, já de volta à mesa, soltou um suspiro feliz após ingerir mais uma dose de sakê.

- Então, Naruto, o que você dizia antes do seu noivinho chegar? Aaahn... Alguma coisa sobre filhos?

- Sim! – respondeu, virando o rosto para ela, mas ainda apoiado em Sasuke. – Nós queremos dois filhos...

A Godaime riu interiormente. Crianças cuidando de crianças seria uma _maravilha_!

- Que lindo, mas adoção não é exatamente simples...

- Mas nós não vamos adotar! – Naruto sorriu.

Ela desviou o olhar do sakê e arqueou, ironicamente, uma sobrancelha para o casal.

- Hm, vocês dois são homens... Tem espermatozóides e tal... Só que, não sei se vocês sabem, mas a falta de um útero tende a impossibilitar uma gestação...

Sasuke estreitou os olhos negros para ela.

- Isso é óbvio.

- E usar o _oiroke-no-jutsu_ não vai adiantar. Por mais que o corpo do Naruto se transforme no de uma mulher externamente, por dentro os órgãos não mudam. – apoiou um dedo sob o queixo, pensativa.

- Sim, isso está claro também. – Sasuke interrompeu, friamente.

Naruto arregalara levemente os olhos. Ele nunca tinha pensado por aquele lado, de ficar grávido, seria sinistríssimo.

- Então diga, caro Sasuke... – ela pediu, servindo-se mais ainda da bebida. – O que é que vocês pretendem?

- Maternidade por substituição.**¹**

Tsunade engasgou.

- _Cof! Cof!_ Você quer dizer...

Naruto sorriu para ela e respondeu:

- Eu vou doar os espermatozóides. E a ex-pseudonamorada do Sasuke vai doar os óvulos.

A Hokage balançou a cabeça, as faces muito coradas por causa do álcool.

- Ahn? O Sasuke tinha ex-namorada?

- Ex-PSEUDOnamorada! – o loiro fez questão de ressaltar. – Ela achava que era ou que poderia ser, humph.

Sasuke sorriu presunçosamente quando o garoto apertou-lhe a cintura de forma possessiva. E depois ele que era ciumento...

- Certo, certo. – Tsunade abanou a mão para ele. – Quem seria essa?

- A Karin.

- Que Karin?

- Namorada da Sakura-chan.

"_Ah, é mesmo..."_ Tsunade lembrou. _"Epa!"_

- Peraí! A ex-qualquer-coisa do teu namorado... É a namorada da Sakura... É isso?

- É isso. – Naruto assentiu. – Então... A Karin vai doar os óvulos. E nós vamos "alugar" um útero.

- De quem?

- Da Sakura-chan.

- Logo da Sakura?! – exclamou, desistindo de servir-se, era muito mais rápido beber diretamente na garrafinha. – Hmm... Quer dizer então... Que a Sakura vai gerar um filho teu e do Sasuke. Com o teu espermatozóide e com o óvulo da namorada dela, que é a Karin.

- Isso!

Por sua vez, Sasuke estava franzindo o cenho, incomodado. Ele ainda não estava nada satisfeito com aquela idéia que Sakura sugerira e o loiro insistira em aceitar. Misturar os genes do _seu_ Naruto com os da Karin? O que é que ia sair disso?

Mas é claro que Naruto, sendo o Dobe que era, tinha resolvido provocá-lo chamando-o de ciumento paranóico. "Não é como se eu fosse me envolver com ela, Teme!" Ele dissera.

"_Humph, baka."_

Tsunade interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos ao voltar a falar, ela tentava entender a idéia:

- Então... Essa criança, de uma certa forma, vai ser tua filha, filha do Sasuke, filha da Karin e filha da Sakura.

- Em termos. – Sasuke resmungou, antes do loiro.

Os olhos da Hokage estavam brilhando e ela ria para si mesma.

- A criança vai ter duas mães: o Naruto e o Sasuke. E dois pais: a Karin e a Sakura.

- Por aí!

- Não, Dobe! Ela que bebe e você que delira? Nós não vamos ser "mães".

- Ops! É mesmo! – o loiro riu, coçando a cabeça.

- E o segundo filho...? – ela quis saber.

- Nós vamos ter em uns dois anos. – Naruto explicou. – Aí o Sasuke é que entra com o espermatozóide. Que dessa vez vai ser gerado no ventre da Karin. Com o óvulo da Sakura-chan. A gente só vai trocar.

Aquilo era ainda pior, Sasuke pensava. Misturar seus preciosos e perfeitos genes Uchiha com os da Sakura? E se a criança nascesse testuda ou com cabelo cor-de-rosa? Ugh. Às vezes achava que aquelas duas só estavam juntas para, de alguma forma, "tirar uma lasquinha" dele. Tinha que convencer o Dobe a repensar naquela idéia.

- Só trocar, né? – Tsunade ia dizendo. – Agora o óvulo vai ser da Sakura... O ventre da Karin... E...

- Exato. – Sasuke interrompeu.

- Agora eu entendi! – ela exclamou, alegre, batendo o punho contra a mesa e fazendo uma mossa. – Agora eu realmente entendi... – repetiu, levantando-se desajeitadamente.

- Entendeu o quê? – inquiriu Sasuke, desdenhoso.

Tsunade colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, franzindo o cenho, pensativa. De repente ela levantou o braço com tudo, apontando o dedo para o alto, e quase caindo para trás no processo.

- Entendi que é uma espécie de... Aaahn... Uma espécie de _swing_ dos tempos modernos!

- Que _swing_, Hokage! – Sasuke exclamou indignado, atraindo o olhar do loiro.

- O que é _swing_, Sasuke?

- Hn. Troca de casais.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Como assim?

- Depois eu explico. – respondeu, o olhar firme na Hokage. – O que estamos falando não se trata de _swing_.

- É _swing_, sim! – ela prontamente retrucou. – Uma troca de casais... Com os óvulos e os espermatozóides, uma hora no útero de uma, outra hora no útero de outra...

Os rapazes se entreolharam.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! – Tsunade cortou, pegou a garrafa e tomou um gole. Seus olhos chamejaram e ela sorriu de forma maníaca. – Hah! Isso é um bacanal de última geração!

- ...

- ...

Naruto, mesmo não entendendo muito bem do que a mulher estava falando, arriscou dizer algo:

- Baa-chan, a Sakura-chan e a Karin só vão ajudar na concepção do nosso filho, só isso.

- Sei... – disse, notou que a garrafinha estava vazia e abriu a terceira. – E quando elas quiserem ter filhos...

- Nós ajudamos.

Sasuke franziu o cenho em desgosto, mais uma vez, diante daquela constatação.

- Queeerem saber? – Tsunade cantarolou com os lábios próximos da boca da garrafa, produzindo um som estranho.

- Você tá muito bêbada, Baa-chan...

- Quieto! – ordenou, lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante. – Como eu dizia... O que eu dizia? Hmmm... Ah! No final das contas não entendi mais nada!

- Nada? Olha, nós vamos casar, Baa-chan...

- É! Essa parte eu entendi! – ela fez beicinho, contrariada. – Não entendi é quem vai ser mãe de quem, quem vai ser pai de quem, de quem vai ser o útero, o espermatozóide... A única coisa que eu entendi é que...

- Que...? – Naruto incentivou.

Tsunade remexeu nos papéis em cima da mesa e jogou-se de volta na cadeira.

- Fazer a linhagem dos clãs daqui pra frente... Vai ser uma droooga...

* * *

Em casa, Sasuke aproximou-se e apoiou o rosto no ombro do loiro, que estava em pé olhando distraidamente para a vista do outro lado da janela.

- Sasuke... Será que tá tudo bem com a Tsunade-baa-chan? – Naruto indagou, sentindo os braços do maior rodearem-lhe a cintura.

- Hn. Quem liga? – resmungou, lembrando-se que a loira repentinamente dormira depois de todo aquele álcool ingerido. No final das contas ela só conseguira pensar em genealogia! O supérfluo! Sasuke sentia como se tivesse perdido muitos minutos de vida em vão depois daquela conversa.

- Teme... – o loiro sorriu, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos negros do outro. – Ainda tá bravo porque ela me abraçou daquele jeito?

- ...O que te faz pensar que eu fiquei bravo, Dobe?

- Você é ciumento, ué!

- ...

De novo aquela história? Quantas vezes precisaria afirmar que não era ciumento? Fala sério. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke! Era um vingador! Um _gênio_ vingador! E gênios vingadores não eram ciumentos. Não, eram frios e calculistas.

- Eu sei que você só quer casar comigo porque morre de ciúmes de mim! E assim vai fazer todo mundo saber que não é pra chegar perto porque eu sou seu...

- Dobe... – sorriu ladino. – Você já é _meu_. Por que eu teria ciúmes? Casamento é só mais uma forma de te fazer meu. Eu quero você de todas as formas possíveis...

- Uhh... Agora isso foi obsceno... – Naruto sorriu, sentindo os lábios do outro em seu pescoço. – Mas que bom que você não é ciumento então, porque eu vou contar pro Ero-sennin que a gente vai casar, sabe?

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. OK, e daí?

- Pelo jeito que a Tsunade-baa-chan falou, parece que vai ser complicado pra ele aceitar... – o loiro continuou, afastando-se de Sasuke. – Aí eu tive uma idéia pra amenizar o impacto...

O moreno arqueou a outra sobrancelha quando Naruto fez um selo. E então abaixou as duas, franzindo o cenho, e cruzou os braços quando a fumaça baixou revelando o loiro na forma de uma garota formosa com cabelos longos presos em dois rabinhos.

- ...Vai seduzi-lo com o _oiroke-no-jutsu_?

- Aaagh! Claro que não! – ele colocou as mãos na cinturinha fina. – Mas posso distraí-lo do foco enquanto conto com jeitinho! Desse jeito acho que ele nem vai dar muita importância, Teme...

- Nada disso.

- Por quê? – Naruto sorriu, irônico. – Você disse que não é ciumento, lembra?

- Não sou.

O loiro piscou charmosamente e mandou um beijinho para ele, antes de sair andando.

- Então até mais, Sasuke-koi!

- Dobe.

Naruto continuou andando.

- Dobe! – chamou, indo rapidamente atrás e puxando-o pelos longos cabelos, fazendo o loiro pender para trás.

- Anhai, Teme! – Naruto protestou com sua voz feminina, sendo amparado pelos braços do moreno.

- Quieto.

- Ciumento!

- Humph. – Sasuke puxou o corpo feminino contra si, até estar colado nas costas do menor.

- Oww! Você tá molestando _uma garota inocente_, Teme!

- ...

- Hey! Por que você tá ficando alegre, hein? – Naruto quis saber, enquanto tinha o pescoço novamente atacado pelos lábios do outro. – Achei que você fosse gay!

- Aff... Não gosto de homens.

Naruto desfez a transformação, voltando a ser um garoto.

- Aaaahhh... É mesmo?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça para aquele pequeno baka.

- É, e nem de mulheres. – disse, indiferente. – Eu gosto de você, independente do seu gênero.

- ...

- ...

- Ooown, Sasuke-chan, essa foi a coisa mais _kawaii _que você já me disse! – Naruto virou-se e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Hmph.

- Meu noivo ciumento está ficando romântico... Heheheh!

- Foi só um momento, Dobe, não enche. E eu não sou ciumento.

Naruto deu-lhe um selinho.

- Não, _é_ _claro_ que não.

- Hmph. Dobe. – Sasuke aproximou os lábios do dele, mas então lembrou-se de algo. – Naruto, vamos ter que conversar a respeito da maternidade por substituição...

- Ihh... Até já sei do que você vai reclamar...

- Ótimo, mas a conversa vai ficar pra depois...

- Ahh, mas ia ser tão fofo um bebê nosso com cabelos rosa e...

- Assim eu vou perder a _vontade_.

- Heheh, tá, parei.

Sasuke finalmente beijou o menor, que se agarrou a ele instintivamente. Não obstante, logo Naruto afastou um pouco o rosto e perguntou:

- Hey, quando é que a gente vai casar?

**Owari**

* * *

**¹ **É o mesmo que "barriga de aluguel", só que mais _style_. xD

_**N/A:**_ Uuugh ÇÇ Não curti o resultado, mas estou EMOcionada por terminar uma fic, fazia tanto tempo que não acontecia isso... :x Acabei não mostrando o casório porque a idéia mesmo era só a conversa com a Hokage, quase que nem teve a última parte com o amasso... x3

Obrigada a: _Hikari Kaoru, Lili ACPCHE, Miyako N., Tsunade Uzumaki, sakuraboys-bruno, mus1c4-chan, Camis, Nakago.Spider_ e _Li Morgan_. /o/ Valeu também pra quem favoritou, só leu e talz... Não tenham receio de comentar, eu sou educada e agradeço n.n

Bem, parabéns pra quem conseguiu rir com essa coisa... u.u' Juro que estou tentando melhorar no quesito humor... :3 Enfim, vale umas reviews? 8D

_Sasuke:_ Você está tentando acabar com minha dignidade. ¬¬  
_Hokuto:_ Impressão sua... ;D Mas se você não gostou, em vez de postar outra fic SasuNaru que tenho – em que você é um ninfomaníaco 8D –, vou postar uma que pode virar DeiNaru e... 83  
_Sasuke:_ Não! ò.ó  
_Naruto:_ Ciumento! /o/  
_Sasuke:_ ... ¬¬  
_Hokuto:_ xDD


End file.
